Drunk But Not His Fault
by Riikani
Summary: Ikarishipping; Dawn claims Paul doesn't know what fun is, and takes him up in a bet. What happens if it not completely turns out as planned


_Hey everyone, it's time for another one-shot. It's, Uhm Ikarishipping, sorry for all the Contestshippingfans, but I'm also an Ikarishippingfan. So yeah here's my first one, I really tried to hold them in Character but, well, it didn't work completely. YOU try to get them drunk AND hold them In CHARACTER!! No? I'd thought so. _

_O yeah, before I get trouble, In my country you're allowed to drink, (not being drunk in public but oh well, I believe it is allowed when somebody is with you) when you're sixteen, so they're 16 and of legal drinking age. If you're country has higher drink ages; not my problem._

_Anyway enjoy, please no flames about OOC-ness and English (you know, non-first language crap) and review._

_--_

**Drunk but not his fault**

It was not his fault!!

Paul cursed under his breath, while he held the body of Dawn steady.

'It's not my fault, it was that stupid bet!', he sighed and continued to walk home.

"Has-ss-s s-omeone told you-u, you'rre rreal-ly cute" Dawn lispeled, a little bit tripping over her words.

'It's because she's druck, nothing else', Paul furiously thought, but Dawn apparently decided to make it even harder for him

"Because I think ssso..." she leaned over to his ear to say those words.

Paul growled; 'She didn't just go there!!', he thought angrily; Fate had decided to mess with him.

"Why did you even make that bet troublesome?"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Paul, you want to come tonight with us? There are some friends of us coming and we all go for a drink"._

_Paul turned around at Ash' question, surprised about how stupid someone could be._

_"No thanks, I'd rather be training than hang out with you losers"._

_Something in the black-haired trainer's face snapped; "You know, I was just being nice for once and..." the girl in the group pulled at his sleeve.;_

_"Let it go Ash, Paul wouldn't even know what fun is if it read him a bedtime-story", she shot a glare at Paul who turned away, "In fact, I bet I could even win from him in a drinking game"._

_However, she probably hadn't expected Paul to answer; "Bet taken" Paul said and turned to Dawn._

_"Although I don't know who you are", her eyes shot flames. "MY NAME IS DAWN!! and what do you mean by bet taken?"_

_Paul walked up to her until he could face her by looking down. "I mean, troublesome, I take your bet for that drinking game"_

_She opened her eyes wide and Paul chuckled; "Because I bet I can beat you" and he took his hand out which she shoke, "You're on"_

_End Flashback_

Paul muttered a few other cursings while he held Dawn up and tried to hold her away at the same time; that proved to be difficult.

Dawn was constantly trying to reach his ear to whisper things to him.

He shivered; he wanted at all costs avoid that; not because he didn't like it but because he was sure he would regret it.

How the heck did she even get drunk like that??

_Flashback_

_"Ha, so you didn't jump out of it", Dawn stood for the entrance of the club with her arms folded_

_"Why would I jump out of it?" Paul asked her coldly._

_She poked him in the chest ((A/N Yeeeh POKE!!)) before he slapped her hand away; "Because I'm gonna win and you are just gonna embarrass yourself" Dawn looked really proud of herself._

_Paul narrowed his eyes; he started to understand the complete meaning of the game and was asking into what he'd gotten himself. "In your dreams, Troublesome._

_Dawn huffed and went inside, leading the way for Paul._

_'Some friends? It looks like he has invited the whole freaking world!' Paul thought when he saw a redhead he recognized as a gym leader._

_Two coordinators ((A/N: Guess who!!)) were having a _really_ good time together ((A/N Ahum...)) and he recognized as Grand festival winners_

_He saw some famous breeders, two league winners, and the famous champion Lance. He also saw a brown-spiked haired guy who he recognized as researcher._

_'I have to admit; he knows a damn lot of people' Paul thought. _

_"Hey Paul, did you decide to come after all?" Ash asked the strange figure in the club._

_Paul looked around to face the older guy; "I believe I have a bet with _that girl_", he gave an extra emphasis on the last part at which Ash raised his brows_

_"Ah yeah, that drinking game, Dawn told me about it", he shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead, I believe Dawn is waiting over there" he said with a nod of his head._

_Paul walked to the place Ah had pointed at and there was Dawn sitting indeed, waiting._

_He snickered when he saw the two glasses before her, and was wondering once again what he'd gotten himself into; "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" he asked her._

_Dawn just huffed, "Well how about we start that game of yours", and Paul sighed as he sat before the bluenette._

_"3..2..1..start" she said as she gulped down her first glass, Paul doing the same with his._

_What Paul didn't expect however, she bursted out in giggles after her 4th glass._

_Paul eyes her, and when he saw her fall of the stool, Paul quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground._

_Dawn just bursted out into another fit of giggles. Paul sweat dropped._

_"You don't react well to alcohol, now do you Troublesome?" Dawn just giggled_

_End Flashback_

"It's not my fault! How could I know she would get that easily drunk?" Paul asked frustrated.

At first he'd wanted to leave the girl but when he saw she wasn't able to do anything on her own, he felt sorrow for her.

'Sometimes I really hate myself' Paul scolded himself.

"Hey Paul", the limp girl on his arm drew his attention; "I like you", but then she sunk through her knees, not able to be carrying her weight anymore.

Paul sighed and lifted her in his arms and carried her through the streets of Veilstone, proceeding to bring her to the nearest possible place; his own home.

'Thank God Reiji moved with Maylene', Paul furiously thought when he placed the drunk girl on one of the beds his house contained.

'I think I'd better stay with her. Oh man, she's going to feel horrible tomorrow', he thought while he seated himself on the sofa in the room.

-()-

Dawn moaned and grabbed her head, "Ow, my head hurts", she half announced, half whined.

Paul smirked and placed the wet piece of cloth on her head.

"Huh?" the girl opened her eyes and looked around the room; "I don't know this room", she slowly came up; "What the hell happened last night?"

Paul grinned as he heard her talking to herself.

"I'd say you lost our bet", he said and brought two cups of tea with him".

"Bet?" Dawn looked completely confused, 'it must be shocking to find someone to hate when you wake up' Paul thought and he snickered. "Yeah troublesome; Bet, we had a drinking game and to see the state you're in; you apparently lost.

Her eyes widened as she looked like she thought up something terrible when she noticed where she was; a bedroom.

"What happened last night? What am I doing here?" her voice broke and she continued in a hoarse whisper: "what did we do?"

Paul snickered on her questions but then widened his eyes when he figured out what she meant.

Dawn's eyes were wide and she probably thought something _did_ happen or that was the conclusion she pulled from his snickering.

"No we did do nothing" Paul said coldly.

Dawn sighed relieved "Then what did happen?" she asked him while she lay back uncomfortably; her head was beating like crazy.

"I brought you to my home since you wasn't able to go anywhere yourself".

Dawn eyed him; he sat himself on one of the chairs in the room.

She blushed; she didn't know what she'd said or certainly what she'd done, but the thought of Paul carrying her, made her blush like crazy.

She didn't hate him anymore for a long time now, not in the slightest. "What did I say, I mean it can't be I haven't said anything", Dawn asked and Paul leaned forward.

In fact their faces almost touched; "It was actually pretty funny", he smirked in her face; "You said I was cute or you thought so anyway"

Amused he saw her face redden and decided to make her embarrassed even more; "You said you liked me before your knees couldn't carry you anymore", to his amuse he saw her face turning pale.

He chuckled, "now I wonder, was it because you were drunk or was it because something else?"

Oh man, who could've thought that girl would be so much fun?

Dawn slapped her hand before her mouth and probably hoped the ground would disappear beneath her feet.

And now the final piece; after all he won that pointless bet.

Paul lifted her hand from her mouth; "Let's put that to the test" Paul said before he pressed his lips against hers.

Dawn's eyes widened; her head was beating like hell, but she was sure she wasn't imagining Paul kissing her!

Paul didn't feel her kissing back but she didn't pull away either.

Paul pulled away himself and smirked; "Nope, it wasn't because you were drunk"

Dawn kept staring at him, was _he_ drunk or something?

"Did you lose a bet?"

Paul grinned; "No you did, I'm just claiming my price", and he kissed with a bit more force, and this time Dawn kissed back.

The cups of tea? Well, they were long forgotten.

--

_Ahum, Paul is a bit OOC, you try to get somebody drunk and keep them In Character._

_Ok, their were small hints of people everywhere, Misty, Gary, Robbert, Brock a few others (forgot their name --' )._

_Anyway, I've made another story on this one. It is a side story and goes from Drew and May, yeah the coordinators who were having a really good time. It is a bit more matured than this one. It's called 'Regret and Choices' _


End file.
